


【授翻】【DC】【Dickjay】none is done by halves

by thesoleil



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, 妻子Jason Todd, 浴室性愛, 用肥皂洗嘴
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 07:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoleil/pseuds/thesoleil
Summary: Dick確保Jason充分體會到對自己的丈夫出言不遜的後果。





	【授翻】【DC】【Dickjay】none is done by halves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuro49](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/gifts).
  * Inspired by [none is done by halves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306695) by [kuro49](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49). 

如果強迫他說實話，Dick並不敢肯定讓他理智線斷裂的到底是那一連串用詞骯髒的咒罵，還是因為布魯斯的名字一次又一次地從Jason的嘴裡說出來。

Dick已經褪下了他的夜翼制服，剛剛洗完澡，而Jason終於由太平梯進了家門的時候，已經比他們原來預定的時間晚了將近三個小時。他的頭盔先放在廚房的桌子上，而他正努力去除固定住多米諾面具的粘合劑，嘴裡仍然來回反覆地詛咒著老頭子。

“－－我已經去過那裡了，即使那個混蛋到現在仍然不明白而且它沒有那麼糟糕，直到我從我自己那無聊又乏味的墳墓裡徒手爬出來之前都好好的，所以布魯斯他媽的認為他是誰啊，那個該死的虛偽雜種－－”

這些事情都不新奇或甚至並非不常見，一有機會談到蝙蝠俠和他所承受的雙重標準時，他罵人的詞彙和方式都會徹頭徹尾地變得富有創意性。

Dick從不認為自己是一個會嫉妒的男人，但當他看著Jason的嘴巴一遍又一遍地圍繞著布魯斯的名字，好像那是他唯一知道的事情一樣，內心深處那個煩人的小東西就像一簇燒了很久而又從未完全熄滅的火焰一般迸發出來。

他的眼睛盯著Jason從他的手指上扯下手套，緩解著僵硬的指關節，這期間他口中連串侮辱一刻不停。 Dick看著Jason聳聳肩甩下他的皮夾克，把它懸掛在一把廚房椅子的後面，目光緊跟著他，他正鬆開那些皮鉤和帶釦，以便擺脫那拉伸過他的肩膀最後在腰部繫緊、以及那些將格洛克雙槍固定在他大腿上的皮套的糾纏。

當Jason脫下他的紅頭罩裝備，從下城哥譚可怕的犯罪毒梟頭子變成僅僅是Jason時，Dick一直保持安靜，Jason在扯開他的皮帶時深深地皺著眉頭，直到只剩下肆無忌憚地塗滿了他胸膛的亮紅色蝙蝠。

有趣的是這是壓倒Dick的最後一根稻草。

他試圖不要挑起事端，因為他希望這一切都是和Jason有關，他會在Jason需要他時等待他的到來，堅定地將手中的韁繩交給Jason，確保他知道所有的一切都是為了他。但就是有那麼幾天，僅僅是看一眼他的小翅膀就會讓他想要惡劣地對待他，而今天成了那些日子的其中之一。

皮帶被抽走了，褲子鬆開了，Jason瞥了一眼，嘴裡正吐出另一串嚴厲的咒罵，當他看到Dick凝視中危險的灼熱時，語句驀地終止於他的舌尖，Jason看起來嚇傻了。

當Dick從沙發上的位置起身直到他終於開口的期間，他完全僵住，全身靜止不動。“你想挑哪一種顏色，Jay？”

Jason停下來把他的皮帶放到他不斷疊高的義警衣物堆上，然後咬著嘴唇小小聲地回答，聲音小到幾乎沒辦法從他站立的位置傳到對方耳邊：“藍色。”

Dick點點頭，轉身進入臥室，拉開抽屜，裡頭所有的圍裙都被整齊地折疊起來。他總是讓Jason來選擇，在決定權落到Jason手中時，對Jason來說事情有時難易度都會同時增加。

藍色或另一種不同的藍色，他把圍裙舉起來讓Jason挑選。

Jason選擇了顏色較暗的那一個。而Dick心裡想著，好極了。

“你知道該怎麼做。”

Jason點點頭，踮著腳脫下最後一層衣物，沒有多做誘惑。如果Dick想要他這麼做，他會確保Jason知道的。而如果Jason想要如此，那麼Jason可以通過很多方式來求得他想要的。當他剛褪下他的內褲時，Dick做了一個手勢，讓Jason知道他做得很好，Jason停在那裡，把他背後的圍裙繫在一起，肩胛骨在背上突出了小小的弓形。

“浴室。”Jason聽話行事，Dick跟在後面。“來吧，打開燈。”

Jason照他說的做了，讓白色的熒光燈亮淹沒了狹窄的空間。他們站在浴室裡，空間中仍然飄浮著Dick的沐浴露的香味。Jason盯著Dick伸出的手臂看，當他從水龍頭旁邊的盤子裡拿起肥皂時，他的眼睛睜大了。

“你不可能－－”當Dick在倆人之間舉起它時，Jason驀然噤聲。

“我希望你知道我不享受這麼做。”當Dick尖銳地，幾乎是莊嚴地告訴他時，他們兩個貼的極近足以觸碰彼此。Jason揚起眉毛，但事實上隨著Dick話音的繼續，他仍然閉上了他的嘴巴。“但是你要知道，當你管不住嘴的時候，我必須這樣做。”

Jason從沒想過他自己的座右銘會用這樣的方式報應在自己身上。Dick採用紅頭罩灌輸的思想：按罪量刑。

Jason再次瞥向Dick，因為他不可能是認真的，除非……

“你可以像一個好孩子一樣張開嘴，否則你會有更糟糕的懲罰。”

這樣貼近，Dick幾乎可以想像他可以注意到Jason的瞳孔變得寬闊而黑暗的微小肌肉動作，想到之後更多更嚴厲的懲罰越發擴大。

“張嘴，寶貝。”他甜蜜地說，嘴唇向上翹起，溫柔地哄騙Jason。

使用過的肥皂邊角是圓弧形的，但仍然接近完整時的尺寸。Dick沒有停下動作，在Jason張開嘴唇的同時將它壓在他的舌頭上，將整塊條肥皂拖曳過他的舌頭。新鮮檸檬的氣味在兩人貼緊的身體間隨著匯集的唾液變得潮濕起泡。

他把它拉出一點點只是為了把它推回去，每一回都要更深一點。 Dick每次都掌握不同的步調，沒有任何明顯的模式讓Jason跟上節奏，故意藉此將他逼到崩潰邊緣，即使他聽到堵在Jason喉嚨裡的微渺的唔唔聲，他仍然幾乎沒有停頓地刮著柔軟的上齶將肥皂推進去。

“別吞下去，親愛的。”Dick低聲建議，從Jay的眼睛裡摘出一綹卷髮，他的目光停留在他喉嚨的緩慢上下移動上，因為Jason正努力避免反射性地吞下Dick留在嘴裡的一切。他在這方面一直都是個好孩子。“我不希望你生病。”

當Jason沒有發出任何抗議的聲響，只是將他的嘴唇拉得細而寬已稍微更用力得含緊肥皂的時候，他嘴角翹起的弧度越大了。

當它仍然乾燥時，初次觸碰時有種滑溜的感覺，但它嘗起來沒有任何像充滿他鼻子的檸檬香的味道。它的滋味很尖銳。當它整塊強行按壓在舌頭上時，它是苦澀的，讓他的嘴生理性地流口水，留下厚厚的唾液和肥皂泡。

“你還在聽嗎，親愛的？”

當Dick的態度終於緩和下來從他嘴裡拉出肥皂塊的時候，Jason點點頭，計量著鏡子裡反射的Dick的倒影。他沒想著要吐出任何東西，而且他又不是剛得知Dick在他身上表現的黑暗面比每個人想像中的黃金男孩還要骯髒得多。Dick的目光掠過他的嘴，然後什麼都沒說。

Dick沒有對此加以評論，Jason在另一個人這樣做之前不打算先提出來。

這就是運行的原理，這就是Jason表達想要的方式，即使沒有宣之於口也是如此。

“我想要你把自己好好清理乾淨，為我做好準備，”Dick告訴他，轉過身去拿一瓶潤滑油。“你認為你能為我做到這一點嗎，嗯？”

Jason用他的睫毛眨出摩斯密碼y-e-s，因為他知道像這樣的命令，即使他說不出話也必須回應。

“真是個完美的妻子。”

這不是一個他會用在任何嚴肅場景的詞，但這是他們一直在刻意繞過的想法。這讓他臉頰緋紅。當他的嘴唇用力貼上他一邊肩膀的曲線，正對著Jason一道從未好好癒合過的舊刀傷，Dick一直凝視著他，疤痕組織比周圍充滿雀斑的皮膚更加平滑。

Jason顫抖著。

而光滑又尖銳的寒冷感覺擊中了他的背部，帶著一陣顫慄往下竄去，讓他的腳趾抵著瓷磚糾結蜷曲了起來。

Dick給予幫助的最大程度是用手指拖拽著他三角褲的腰帶直褪到隆起的臀丘下方，讓Jason的陰莖被束縛於織物中，然後他退回去觀察接下來的發展。

當Jason的手勾在身後動作時，潤滑劑的水痕滑下他的脊柱，冰涼又濕潤。對他來說，這種角度在為自己做這些事時並不是很好。他把指腹將那些滑膩的液體揉在他的穴口，他將腿分得更開，讓它變得更容易一點。當一隻手按壓著柔軟的入口，另一隻手伸向臉頰試圖放鬆。

他知道如何清潔和擴張自己，但沒有Dick目光的緩慢引導他總是不得其法。 Jason將注意力集中於感官，放鬆自己，裝作他沒有感覺到Dick的目光落在他身上的重量，放進體內的手指伸進第二指節，直到他完全適應了這種程度的入侵，再放入另一隻手指。

除了從低促的鼻息以及他手指滑進滑出的潮濕又泥濘的聲音之外，浴室幾乎是安靜無聲的。

Jason垂下視線，遠遠地看一眼待在浴室水槽裡的那塊肥皂，就像另類鮮明地提醒著他是如何落到這種地步的。抬起目光時他看到Dick的笑得愈發開心而邪惡，他精準地注意到方才Jason在看什麼。

“你頂了那麼多次嘴，如果想讓我幹你，那麼你還得做得更好，親愛的。”

如果可以的話，他會發出那種會讓Dick把手放在他身上的聲音，用最原始的形式表達渴望和迫切。但是他現在所能做的只有手指淺淺按壓內部時從喉嚨輕柔地發出嗚嗚聲。

這幾乎無法滿足他，但已經承受得太多了。

他的手指對著他的前列腺不知所措時，腦中唯一的想法就是確保自己有好好擴張好讓Dick插進來。當他的手指意外地刷過前列腺時，貫穿他身體的快感幾乎讓他完全僵直幾近休克。

“再多一點點。”Dick對他說，終於伸出手，溫暖的手掌貼在Jason身側，拇指來回摩擦的頻率幾乎和Jason手指的節奏相同，他插進的手指推得更深，又分得更開以適應當Dick終於給了他想要的東西時的全長和周長。

即使感覺越來越像是白灼的慾望在遲遲得不到滿足的兩端穩定地燃燒著，Jason可以感覺到噴濺在三角褲上的潮濕水珠，當他以最小的動作移動他的臀部時，緊貼著身體的布料一直不斷地摩擦他敏感的陰莖前端。

“你準備好了嗎？”

如果Jason還能思考出除了“是的”或“求你”以外的連貫詞彙，他會承認嘴裡發出的微弱嗚咽聲是可悲透頂的。但他完全沒有餘力在意這些了，如果有什麼東西讓他瀕臨崩潰，那便是Dick終於再次貼近了他並承諾會把他操到理智全失。

“除了自己的身體，我不希望你看向任何地方，聽見了嗎？”這一回，Jason可以感覺到Dick的陰莖摩擦著他的屁股，Jason仍然用手指將穴口掰得開綻，圓鈍的前端抵住穴口邊緣，塗抹著前列腺液。Dick伸手覆上Jason的手掌，用不容拒絕的力道取代了Jason自己試探性的掌握，當他接手時，他的拇指挖入Jason張開的粉紅色的穴口邊緣，同一時間其它手指掐進了他的屁股肉。“我喜歡你的表情。”

Jason垂眼看著自己睫毛的顫動，當他的身體被Dick插進來的肉物逐漸撬開，眼瞼也睜得半開。

Dick只一下就插到了底，Jason的身體輕而易舉地接受了他。他完全填滿了他，插到了比他的手指深得多的地方，Jason意識到的唯一一件事是Dick呢喃出的一聲輕柔的“操”，適當他倆合二為一時對他充滿的敬畏欽慕。

沒有一點適應的時間，即使Jason的頭顱垂下，他的雙手挨著水槽的邊緣死命地環抱著自己，浴室裡的噪音基本上完全是字面上從他的嘴巴裡操出來的。每次他的嘴唇因為喘息而分開，肥皂水就會溢出他腫脹的下唇，從一蹋糊塗的下巴滴下來。

Dick知道Jason不希望在身體被緊緊抓著頂弄的過程中有停頓，熱氣盈滿了他們貼合的部位，繼而燃燒得更熱，當他退出來只剩前端埋在他體內時，Jason的內壁緊緊環繞著他的陰莖。

每當Jason的眼睛歡愉地瞇起的時候，Dick會向前傾身，尖利的牙齒猛地咬上Jason的肩膀，留下深入血肉的疼痛凹痕並且馬上停下，避免讓血流的太多。當那不能讓Jason清醒的時候，Dick會伸出一隻手將手指纏繞住Jason的頭髮，將他的頭猛地向後拉，直到嚴厲地伸長他的脖頸，喉嚨被暴露出來為止。

“我想讓你看看你現在在我眼裡有多漂亮。”

Jason臉頰赤紅，在某個時刻，所有迷濛的濕漉漉的吻都被塗抹在Dick留下的每一枚齒痕上，Jason快癒合的嘴唇裂傷已經綻開，血珠子混合著唾液和肥皂滴下來泡。當Dick持續用那種痛苦的力道抓著他的頭髮，直到他終於和Dick的鏡中倒影保持目光接觸時，Jason的眼睛被吹得睜得大而黑暗，淚水在眼眶中刺痛不已。

“好孩子。”他放鬆地向Jason的太陽穴印下一個吻，鬆開抓在他頭髮上的手，往下移動，觸到Jason的喉嚨。Dick可以看到當Jason急遽地吸入一股空氣時胸部如何繃緊，然後他小心翼翼地用手指按壓過脖頸的動脈，等著Jay看到他微笑的溫暖。

將注意力集中在頸部的壓力而非他的氣管，抓緊幾秒鐘再次鬆開掌握。

Dick因為Jason的渴望而不斷重複這個動作，在此期間他一直肏幹著他，從來沒有給他一秒鐘足夠的空氣，在他仍然埋在他裡面時，他實在愛極了扼緊他時Jason身體每一吋咬緊他的方式。當他覺得Jason太瀕臨臨界點時，他完全鬆開了他的喉嚨，轉而用手指纏繞住Jason的陰莖根部，束縛住他的慾望，直到他的高潮感消退。

當Dick也快要到了的時候，他拉開圍裙的繩結，直到它攤開來掉在地上。

將Jason寬闊的背部展現出來，沒有一次會中斷他的觀看樂趣。他溫柔撫過Jason漂亮弓起的脊柱，一路滑過在每個突起的椎骨，直到再次落到臀部的位置。他只通過觸摸就知道位置，指尖摳挖著他熟悉的點，當他完全拔出來射在Jason的背部時，他仍然緊握著Jason的下身。

他釋放的東西飛濺在Jason灼熱的皮膚上，粘著汗水，在他的肌肉上劃出白色的鮮明線條。

抬起頭來，他看到Jason閉上雙眼，眼皮滑動下來，當Jason跟著他的手包裹住自己的陰莖時，他的嘴巴張開了。他的內褲早就被褪到膝蓋中間，繃直了腳尖越過最後的階段，當他在自己的高潮中顫抖時，他的屁股上還留著剩餘的潤滑劑。

“寶貝，睜開你的眼睛。”

Jason搖了搖頭，不願意跟進。

“你不能還是你不想，嗯？”

Jason發出低沉而筋疲力盡的嗚咽聲，硬是想要向後退，感覺到Dick緊緊貼著他的後背，當他試圖拱起逃離時，Dick輕而易舉地用胯骨將他釘住，Jason動彈不得，而Dick腳步紋絲不動完全不讓他逃脫哪怕一吋。

“不要讓事態變得比它需要的程度還要糟糕，親愛的。”Dick繼續說道，伸出手掃過他突出的白色額髮，指腹有目的地徘徊於被汗水浸濕的鎖骨間。“為我睜開那雙漂亮的眼睛。”

Dick再次將嘴唇壓在他的太陽穴上，當Dick呼出的每一口氣都灼熱地落到他的肌膚上時，所有的這一切Jason都能敏銳地感受到。

就像他們從最一開始就建立起來的一樣，Jason喜歡用這樣的方式來證明自己有用處，無論是四肢著地趴在廚房的地板上，還是在Dick坐在沙發上時跪在他身前，他的手指鬆散地纏著他的頭髮，引領他貼近任何他渴望著他的部位。

任何他想要他來滿足的方式，就像他做得那樣。

Dick來來回回地撫慰著他，好似他拿到他應得東西的前奏一般，Dick耐心等待，他對Jason有著相比於Jason自己還要多的耐心。

因為Jason迫切想要取悅而尷尬會讓他裹足不前，使Jason感到沮喪。

“你能為我做這個的，不是嗎，Jay？”Dick再次開口，他的語氣如此柔和，如果Jason不是那麼高度專注於Dick，他幾乎會漏聽這句話語。

他慢慢地呼吸，緩慢地眨眼睛，一如Dick的要求。他被釘在Dick和浴室水槽之間，即使他挪動他的腳，也沒有從固定的地方移動一英寸。Jason鼓起勇氣然而。

他完全僵住，看著自己在鏡子裡凍結。

浴室的熒光燈總是很刺眼，剝去所有的溫暖和光澤，所照亮的一切都留下蠟狀的凹陷外觀。如果不是因為Dick向前傾身，將自己壓在Jason的背上，不然他早就縮成一團了，自己的鏡中倒影讓他緊緊瞥一眼便移開目光，伴隨著一聲特別響亮的抽氣，幾乎讓他嗆住了。

Jason看起來像一個嚴重損毀的物品，就像一個磨損和深受喜愛的咀嚼玩具，全身上下都是Dick犀利深刻的齒痕。

這形容是如此精確，咬痕沿著他肩膀的曲線落滿了肌膚，他的喉嚨是一幅精心的手指畫，填充了各種深淺不一的表面瘀傷的顏色。他的臉頰上有著明顯的雀斑，他的下唇又撕裂開來了。流出的血混雜著唾液所以比原本暗紅更近似於粉紅色，這與Dick把他的嘴巴肏的一片泥濘的時候非常相似。

他僅僅用手指梳理著他的頭髮，他的捲發根部清楚感受到頭皮疼痛地被惡毒地拉扯的感覺。他看起來已經被徹底使用了，並且切身體會到當中的過程。

“好了，現在這沒有那麼難了，對吧？”Dick呢喃著，他的嘴巴靠近Jason的耳殼，平坦的舌頭舔過一條寬闊的條紋，咬住並拉扯著耳垂。Dick的嘴巴仍在微笑，他能感覺到Jason背部的顫抖。“我喜歡你的淡藍色眼睛。”

如果Jason可以抗議，他會的。

Dick是個騙子，因為誠實說來，他的眼睛比起藍色更接近綠色。

但他們正在玩一個過於精心計畫的婚姻生活角色扮演，在無名指戴上華麗而俗氣的金色戒指，圍裙皺巴巴的簡直是一團混亂，他幾乎不著寸縷。誠實是他正與他被糟蹋過的鏡中倒影以一種與淫穢接壤的方式維持目光相接，特別是在他不能張開嘴的時候，至少以此避免吞下殘留在他舌頭上的肥皂泡沫。

“沒關係，Jay。”Dick再次靠近他身邊，從水槽的水龍頭裡裝了一杯水，然後拿出來給他。“你現在可以漱口了，你做得很好。”

即使他沒有被他的思緒搞得一團糟，也被間歇性發作的池水導致的瘋狂弄得半途而廢，有時候他還是需要幾個節拍才能打理好自己。但是當Jason看向他時，Dick只是點頭表示安慰，幾乎是好奇的，等待那些長時間的節拍，然後Jason終於從他手上拿走了杯子。

“但是記住，下次你如果還管不住自己的嘴，”微笑沒有改變，即使他的目光在警告的意味中冷硬了一瞬，Dick的嘴唇仍然勾著柔軟而甜蜜的弧度，“我會要你吞下去。”

Jason吐出嘴裡所有的東西，直到只剩唯一殘留的苦澀的味道滲入嘴裡的每一道縫隙，從舌頭一直到他的喉嚨，即便他非常確定他沒有吞下一個東西。在他用手背把嘴抹乾淨的時候，當Dick繼續的時候，Jason發現自己在這個晚上第三次變得渾身僵硬，這次幾乎是刻意地被剝奪了。

“現在清理自己，然後上床睡覺。”

Dick在看到Jason臉上綻放出來的表情之前轉過身，好似他剛才所說的話沒有特別需要重視的價值似的。

當Jason和他一起躺在床上，穿著露出腳踝的運動褲，渾身散發出Dick的洗髮露的味道，Dick轉身為他騰出空間，就像這是自然而然理所應當的事情。

當Jason蜷縮在他懷裡，倆人光裸的肌膚貼在一塊兒，這感覺真是要命的自然。


End file.
